Undercover Again!
by Very Special Agent Tiva 1999
Summary: The NCIS team go undercover... again! This time as a team of 6! Together! But will some of them get in more trouble then necessary? Rated T just in case later on! Keeley xx
1. Chapter 1

New Fanfic! Got writer's block on the rest! will continue them eventually! Anyways here goes!

Keeley xx

"Undercover again Boss really!" Dinozzo said flabbergasted.

Tony, Ziva, Mcgee, Abby and Gibbs were stood in Director Shepard's office discussing the undercover op.

"Yes Tony. As you may be aware we have a serial killer on the loose. He is killing families. The father is a carpenter, mother is a housewife, although her and the father are not married, and they have a son and daughter who both are in a relationship with different people. And when they go on holiday for 2 weeks at the campsite of Beach Wood, all 6 are murdered. So for this op, the father will be Gibbs, I will be the mother, Tony your are son and you are in a relationship with Ziva which leaves Abby as our daughter who is in a relationship with Mcgee. All ok about that." Director Jenny Shepard looked as they all nodded out of spite, not because they were happy about it. "Any questions?" Mcgee raised his hand. "Go ahead."

"what are all our names? and when do we leave?"

"Good questions. Well Gibbs your name is Mark Harmon. I am Lauren Holly. Tony, yours is Michael Weatherly. Ziva, you are Cote De Pablo. Mcgee you have Sean Murray and Abby yours is Pauley Perrette. You have 2 hours to pack. We are leaving here at 6:30 dead on." They all looked annoyed. They have to pack for 2 weeks in 2 hours! Well of you go then! Oh make sure you look nice, and bring decently looking all 2 weeks!"

They all scurried out of the room, grabbed their kit and went home in their respectful cars to pack...

*2 hours later*

Ziva was the first to arrive. 2 suitcases neatly packed. She was wearing a pair of blue skinny jeans and a white ever so slightly cropped top. Her hair was half up half down and she had a light touch of makeup on! Gibbs was the next to arrive. His hair as usual. A light blue pair of jeans and a shirt he wore casually, but smart for Gibbs. He smiled as he pulled his car up by where Ziva was stood. He smiled as he got out the car to stand by her. It was agreed they would take Gibbs and Tony's cars. Next to turn up was Jenny. She wore a simple blue summer dress and a white pair of sandals. Her hair neatly straightened and even had a touch of makeup on. Gibbs couldn't keep his eyes of her. He went to her car and helped her grab her 2 suitcases and put them in his car. Abby turned up next wearing a short black skirt and a smart Black top. She had her usual hair makeup and stupidly high platforms. She brought her stuff over to where Ziva's was and stood with her. Gibbs and Jenny soon joined. Mcgee turned up a little before half past wearing a pair of tight ish black jeans and a smart shirt. His hair (like it is in season 6, slightly longer) combed back. He went and joined the rest of the team with his luggage. Bang on half past Tony rocked up. Wearing a pair of jeans and his favourite red shirt. He had his shades on and casually pulled up behind Jethro's car. He allowed Ziva to put her kit with his in the boot, whilst Mcgee and Abby put theres across the back seats.

"Tony you know where you're going?" Gibbs asked.

"Nah ill just follow you" He replied smiling.

"Right ok Tony you ok to take Ziva so my car isn't full?"

"Sure, hop on in sweet cheeks" Dinozzo gave Ziva his 10,000 watt smile. She rolled her eyes and silently slipped into the car. The others got into Gibbs' car and off they drove to Beach Wood..!

*Arriving at Beach Wood!*

Both Cars pulled up outside the site. Jenny got out of the car to get the keys. She walked into the little hut at the entrance gate and soon returned with 3 sets of keys. She indicated to Tony to pull down his window.

"Here's a set of keys. Follow us." She handed over the keys and swiftly got back into the car as it was 7:30 and getting cold. So as Gibbs' car sped away, as did Tony's…

*At the Hut*

Gibbs was the first to get out the car, swiftly followed by Jenny. They both got their luggage and headed straight into the hut. The hut was fairly big and made of wood. Jenny used her key to open the hut and walked straight in and stopped dead. The hut was one big room bar the bathroom. The bedroom, living room and kitchen were all together. The beds were all across the back wall. They were all bunk beds. Gibbs went and put his stuff on the bottom bunk and Jenny put hers the bunk above. Soon the other 4 came in. Tony, Mcgee and Abby came in laughing whilst Ziva silently in, put her stuff on the top bunk on the other side to the one Gibbs was at. leaving Abby and Mcgee in the middle. Everyone began putting their stuff in the wardrobes provided. As soon as everything was away it was 8.

"So tomorrow, we are going to go ape. It is a pair work one so i'm sure you can guess who you're working with. So i opt an early night!" Jenny said. So all the girls went into the bathroom to get changed. Abby came out first wearing black leggings and an oversized band top. Jenny soon followed in a long night gown and pink slippers. Not so long after Ziva came out in a tiny pair of black shorts and a blue t-shirt which rode up ever so tightly. Tony of course could not keep his eyes of her. She got straight up onto the bed. The boys were already changed into their oversized shirts and boxers so everyone got into bed and most were asleep as soon as their head hit the pillow. All but Ziva and Tony. Ziva shuffled around trying to get comfortable but couldn't.

"Zi" Came Tony's whisper.

Ziva sighed "yes"

"You alright?" He too shifted slightly so he was lying on his back.

"I'm fine" she sounded like a broken record.

"no your not" He sounded generally concerned.

"so what if i wasn't. Who cares"

"I care Ziva. I care. I'm taking it you can't sleep no?"

"No"

"come down here if you want"  
"There isn't enough space"

"course there is. If it helps you sleep, i will make you space."

Reluctantly Ziva pulled of her covers off of her. She climbed down silently and joined Tony on the bottom bunk. Tony lay on his back whilst Ziva lay on her side, with her head on his chest and his arm around her waist gently rubbing her back.

"We will talk about this tomorrow"

"hmm" was all he heard in reply and before he knew it, she was asleep.

"Dinozzo" Came Gibbs' voice from the other side of the hut.

"Yes boss"

"You did good." Tony almost let out a sigh of relief that he wasn't going to get head slapped for "breaking" rule number 12.

"Thanks boss"

"now get to sleep"

"getting to sleep boss"

Then the room fell silent...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 here we come! just to let you know this chapter is mostly tiva fluff because i absolutely love them! And BTW steph.. they changed their names! JK it was just easier if i used there real names so yh well done for being intelligent tho!

Keeley xx

*Next Morning*

Gibbs was the first to wake. He sat up and swiveled around to place his feet on the floor. Everyone was still asleep. He went to make coffee but couldn't help but stop and stare at dinozzo and Ziva. He was lying on his back. She had her head on his chest. His arm was tightly around his waist as if he was protecting her from whatever was going on in her head.

He made his way over to his coffee maker and began making coffee. Luckily most of it was done the day before so he didn't make much noise. He grabbed his coffee and went and sat on the sofa. Not so long after he was joined by Jenny.

"Did you see Tony and Ziva?" She questioned

"Yes, been like it all night. She couldn't sleep so he offered her to join him. As soon as she was in his arms she fell asleep."

"And you know this how?"

"Well this all happened when you guys were asleep but i hadn't quite got to sleep so lay there listening."

"Course you were."

There conversation soon stopped as they heard footsteps. They turn around to find a very groggy Mcgee.

"Morning Boss" He said as he took his place on the sofa who was soon followed by a very tired looking Abby. She snuggled up to Mcgee and rested her head on his shoulder as she closed her eyes.

"Morning you pair. Sleep well." Gibbs said politely.

"Fine" Was there mumbled responses.

"boss" came the whisper from the bed.

Gibbs got up to see what Dinozzo wanted.

"Yes Dinozzo" He replies as he bends down and sits on the edge of the bed.

"Is Ziva still asleep."

"I believe so DInozzo. I can lie there if you want to get up."

"I'm fine honestly boss. She would probably wake up anyways."

"you did the right thing last night. There is obviously something going on and you made it slightly better. Keep it up"

"thanks boss." Gibbs gently stroked the side of Ziva's face before getting up and joining the others on the sofas. Not too long later Ziva woke up.

"Hey Zi"

"Hey"

"You feeling better now?"

"Yes, thanks for last night Tony."

"No problem Zi, anytime"

"Can we stay here a little while?"

"Of course we can ZI"

Across the room, Jenny began talking to the others. "So it's now half past 8. We are going out for lunch at 12 and Go-ape begins at 1. So you may do what you like up until then. Just make sure your back here and looking your best for 12 and have some clothes to go climbing in ready to get changed into afterwards. Don't forget, act madly in love and stay with each other ok." They all nodded.

They all, bar Tony and Ziva, went and got into the clothes they wore yesterday as they were only worn a few hours. Abby and Mcgee decided to go on a walk so let, son followed by Jenny and Gibbs as they left for breakfast.

Tony turned to Ziva. "Seen as were the only ones here, gonna tell me whats playing on that beautiful mind of yours?"

"Nothing"  
"Sure it's nothing, so i managed to get you in my bed because it's nothing"

"Tony I…"

"Come on Zi. You know i'm not going to say anything. You're my partner and whenever one tiny thing is wrong with me you're there and helping. This is clearly more serious than a tiny thing because not only have i noticed but so has our fearless leader has too. So…"

"It's the anniversary of Tali's death. I was away, undercover when it happened. I didn't even know till i got back months later. I never got to say goodbye. I never got to tell her how much i loved her. My own father didn't even tell me so i could pull out and go to the funeral. He didn't even go! This undercover op just reminded me of that undercover op too. It… It wasn't a nice one. And then when it was done and i was pulled out, i was so relieved to get back. Dad, Sorry Eli sat me in his office and told me about Tali. I was distraught. I was meant to look after after my mother died and i failed. I was so angry with myself and then i looked up at my so called father and you know what. He didn't seem to care. There was no emotion on his face. He didn't cry or anything. So i stormed out and left."

"Oh Zi. How did i not know all of this?" He said, bringing her closer to himself if that was possible and gently rubbing her back.

"I didn't want to burden you with it Tony."

"Zi, you are far from a burden. As for the Op, what went on."

"I can't say"

"Classified?"

"No, but what went on. No one should have to know"

"Zi. Come on"

"I'm pre-warning you. It's not very pleasant. In fact i feel sick just thinking about it."

"Zi"

"Ok well i did warn you. Well i was sent on a mission to infiltrate a terrorist camp in Somalia. Me and an Israeli friend were sent on the mission. We… The plan did not go to plan. The ship we were meant to be on but got off due to my friend being injured sank. So due to him getting hurt i went at it alone. I know not my most intelligent minute…"

Tony was going to say hour but left her to it.

"I got to the camp and was so close to getting in but i was caught and shoved into a cell. The person running the cell, Salem, he… He tortured me for around 3 months."  
That's when the tears fell. Tony carefully reached over and wiped them away.

"I'm so sorry Zi. What did he do to you?"

"He put his cigarettes out on me, whipped me, beat me, starved me, barely gave me any water, and he… he raped me multiple time."

"Oh Zi" Tony pulled Ziva as close to him as she could possibly get. Gently rubbing his back.

"that's not all. When i got back. I miscarried. It was horrible Tony. When i saw all the blood and was in absolute agony i knew. I didn't even know i was pregnant but i just knew. It was horrible."

"Oh Zi, why didn't you say."

"I dunno Tony i try to forget certain things in my life."

"Well, as much as i loved cuddling i'm sure you want to get off the subject and it is also its nearly time to meet the others" Tony kissed her forehead as she rose from the bed to put the clothes on from yesterday, as did Tony. Once changed and ready, they left the cabin, hand in hand, to meet the others...


End file.
